Pluto
by Lady Undertaker
Summary: There is a new hell hound this time it is Female...


**I Do Not Own Kuroshitsuji**

**Pluto is cute so this is a long one shot bout him and Ceil finding another female hell hound. Also bold words will be when they both talk but we hear, 'bark bark' on with the story.**

Pluto was lying on the garden floor, when he smelled his favorite demon. He jumped up and was bare as the day he was born he landed on the butler. He was knocked down when he saw another hell hound he growled it was a female, she had black hair and was as pale as he was.

"**Hey this is my territory!" **he shouted the female turned her head and looked at him with a bored expression,

"**Quiet I am tired and trying to heal my injuries."** She said calmly, Pluto looked at the female as Sebastian placed her on the ground he noticed clothes where covering her privates. He walked over to her, as she growled at him,

"**Away from me! Can I not rest alone?" ** She said, he frowned and sniffed as he smelled her healing injuries. He sat infront of her,

"**What happened?"** he asked, she didn't answer as she had let sleep claim her.

Sebastian watched as Pluto barked at the new hell hound. He watched them bark at each other then they quieted down when she had fallen asleep. He watched as Pluto looked at the new hell hound they found injured and was healing already. He'd guess a few more minutes before they both start growling at each other. She was sleeping as Pluto kept glaring at her his teeth showing. Sebastian watched as her wound healed. He watched Pluto start growling as she turned to Pluto and growl back,

"**Off my territory!" **He barked, she growled,

"**This is my territory now!"** she barked, they both growled at each other till they both jumped at each other. They were snapping and clawing at each other, till Sebastian walked in between and separated them as they both glared and growled at each other.

"**My territory!" **

"**Not just yours anymore!" **They both tried to attack each other but, Sebastian held them apart.

"Now that's enough." He said, they both quieted down and looked at him,

"Now, Pluto and Anya play nice. Pluto, Anya is going to stay here you need to learn to be nice to the opposite sex." He said, they both looked at each other and growled, he let them go and they kept glaring at each other. Sebastian left while Anya and Pluto glared,

"**I don't like you."** He growled, she smirked and stood she walked away from him and sniffed out where his scent was the strongest. She found it and smiled she went to it and looked directly at him she sat down and watched smugly as his jaw dropped. He growled and ran to her while she stood her ground and when he was near they jumped at each other fighting again. Pluto had her pinned and was going to bite,

"**Submit to me." **He growled,

"**Never!" **she growled back. He growled and lowered his jaw with his sharp teeth to her neck, she struggled.

Ciel watched the display out in the garden,

"What is happening?" he asked,

"It seems Pluto is displaying his dominance to Anya. She won't allow him to make her submit." He said, as they watched Pluto struggle to keep her still.

Pluto growled at her, she growled back;

"**Submit to me." ** He demanded, she only growled;

"**I am the dominant one here."** He growled, she glared as she kept her struggling,

"**You are not!" **she growled out, he snapped and dug his fangs into her neck she stilled in shock, and let out a whimper. She narrowed her eyes and growled,

"**Let go of my neck!"** she kept growling till she flipped their positions his fangs still firmly in her skin, she snapped her jaw and dug her fangs into his own flesh as he growled even deeper. They both let go and growled at each other,

"**You dare bite me! I am the alpha here!"** he growled as she glared as her blood trailed down between her breasts as his gaze followed the trail. He watched her chest move up and down as she was panting from anger. He slowly went to her as she growled and walked backwards till she was trapped between him and a wall. He smirked and stalked towards her, she was glaring he let his tongue wipe against his lips as he walked in front of her. He took out his tongue and wiped it along his bite mark; she shivered as he lapped at the wound. She tried to get away from him but, he held her still with his hands on her shoulders.

Anya was trying not to pant as Pluto kept lapping at her wound and pressing his body against her own. Looking at his own wound she leaned forward and started to lap at his own wound he froze as she continued to lap at his wound and pressed her body closer to his own. He let out a whimper as she nibbled on his wound; he buried his face in her neck and picked up her legs as they both gasped at the feel of his arousal.

"**What way do you want me to take you?"** he asked she looked at him, and he smirked,

"**The human way it seems…"** he mumbled as he bucked his hips against her own, she gasped and tightened her legs around his waist.

Sebastian looked at the view with wide eyes, he couldn't believe it. He looked at Ciel, who was looking at them with curious eyes,

"Time for your music lessons young master." He said quickly as he saw Pluto rip off her coverings leaving her naked he closed the curtains as he practically dragged Ciel from his study and into the music room.

Pluto was nuzzling his nose along her neck as he laid kisses along her jaw before capturing her lips in a kiss; she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her now naked body against his own. He ran to a more secure part of the gardens where they won't be spotted. He laid her down on the ground licked her breast as she arched up her back as he bucked his hips into her own. He went lower licking and leaving bite marks on her pale skin. He licked them as he growled in possessiveness,

"**Your mine…"** he said, she gasped and whimpered as he lapped at her cilt with his tongue then placed three fingers in her stretching her as he thrusted his fingers in and out of her, as she bucked her hips against his face, while he eagerly lapped up her juices. She growled and pulled him up and crushed her lips to his own as he growled against her mouth, as she arched her back making her front meet his own.

Anya flipped them over and started to lick and nip Pluto's body as he leaned on his elbows and looked at her and what she was doing. She trailed kisses down his body licking his hip bones and giving them a nip. She traveled to his inner thighs and nuzzled her face in between then before licking a spot and sucking on it while her hand gripped his length and pumped it as he was being pleasured letting out small whimpers she dug her fangs in his thigh as he jumped and growled as she as she removed her fangs.

Anya continued to pump his length as he lay back bucking his hips in pleasure before Pluto grabbed her arms and pulled her up bringing her to her hands and knees, he leaned over her his chest lying on her back as he leaned forward and removed some of her hair off her neck exposing her collar bone.

"**You are mine, Anya." ** He growled possessively, as he gave her no warning and thrust straight into her and began thrusting in and out of her as she yelped in pleasure. As she laid her chest on the ground making her hips go a bit higher making Pluto go deeper in her, he thrusted faster as he pulled her back on to her knees as he exposed her collar bone and demanded,

"**Tell me your my bitch!" **she cried out as he thrusted harder and deeper,

"**I'm your bitch!" **he smirked in satisfaction,

"**Scream my name!" **he growled lowering his head to her collar bone as he sucked on the spot,

"**PLUTO!" **she called out and came when his fangs dug into her flesh as he kept thrusting in her as he let go of her neck and howled into the sky. They knotted, as he carefully laid them onto their sides as he pulled her close, licking her wound he made her. He took a deep breath and smiled as he placed his hand protectively over Anya's stomach as she slept peacefully with his bicep serving as a pillow for her. He grinned and pulled her a bit closer; nuzzling his face to her neck he took a deep breath and fell into a deep sleep along with his new mate Anya.

Sebastian heard the howl as he calmly waited for them to finish, he walked to their location with a blanket over his arm and saw Pluto's hand on her stomach as Sebastian smelled the new life they had created, smiling he covered them up with the blanket before going back inside to ready dinner.


End file.
